Over The Fence
by Fullwit
Summary: 12 toons journey over the fence. In their excitement they forget about the huge mess they left back in Toontown, what will happen? Can they save Toontown? Is it possible Cog Nation is over this mysterious fence? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Good Ol' Huckleberry was golfing one day and started to wonder about what's behind the fence. He knew attempting to jump the fence or organizing a group to escape over the fence was strictly illegal.~ A week later~

I was gonna do something risky. I ordered an appointment with a Big Cheese at Donald's Dreamland. At presicely 11:50 P.M. on Lullaby Lane."The third building on the left," I repeated in my mind over and over.I was in most boring clothes, a grey shirt and black pants. I trudged into the stolen toontown building. At first the cogs were battle ready, then I told them of my appointment and they brought me to the top floor.

I spoke to the cog in a trembling voice, " S-s-so, yo-you're g-gonna help me?" The cog smiled, " Yes, in return you will let us in the playground, yes?" " Y-ye-yea, b-but only 4 of you."I wobbled out of the building and went home. I collapsed in my bed, thinking, " What have I done?"~ 3 days later~

Good Ol' Huckleberry stood in front of the gate to Toontown Central. Four cog guards were behind him, armed with guns filled with green ooze. " What are those?" I asked. The Big Wig said, " They are our new weapons, they can actually ki-" The Big Cheese hit him," Shut up, idiot" The Robber Baron said, " It's not like it's top secret information or anything," and he winked at the Big Cheese. The Mr. Hollywood stepped in front and said, " Excuse my friends, none of us has had a checkup in 3 weeks, the maintenence bot broke down."

I walked in with the cogs behind me. I hurried up and shouted, " Guys hurry, I"m leading an expedition out of Toontown! Don't worry about Flippy, I got these guys." * I gestured to the cogs behind me* A team of toons ran up to me. They spat out their name when they passed me to get behind the cogs. Their names were: Chezzburger, Captain Leroy, Porky Jellybelly, King Duke Wondersocks,Sir-Laughs-Alot, Eeky McSqueakers,Tiger, Kool Bare, Milky Way, Iggy Fuzzybum, and Willy Wiggletoon.

Flippy ran out of his building with five other important looking six ahots of the cogs' guns they were gone. My team and I left as Mickey himself was blasted away. We sped down to Chip'n'Dale's Acres, we broke anoher rule, driving our karts in the streets on our reached the golf course and the two angry chipmunks chraged on us. I kicked one and the other went to help him. We dashed for the fence and jumped. I closed my eyes I hit the ground, " Ouch! That usually doesn't hurt..." Everyone fell on the ground after the fence and agreed. I stood up and notied everyones' gloves were gone. " What the?" The chipmunks on the other side of the fence fell on the ground laughing in their annoying, squeaky voice.

" That was wierd.." I thoguht, I called it annoying. I saw the other toons around me looking glum and unhappy. I said, "Something's up, we aren't always happy now, it's wierd.." Everybody agreed. Iggy Fuzzybum said, " What are we waiting for? We got this far, let's go!" I lifted my hand exclaimed, " Yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2: Up The Mountain

The party started climbing up one of the tall mountains surrounding the golfing place. Chezzburger squealed, then he yelled, " The cogs! They're taking over Chip'n'Dale's Acres!" My eyes grew as big as dinnerplates and I slowly turned my head. A Bottom Feeder and a Short Change were holding the ttwo harmless chipmunks.I yelled, " Stupid metalic traitors! How did they do this?" Willy Willytoon said," It's ok, they can get out of this, Toontown has handled worse." Sir-Laughs-Alot said, " When? I don't remember anything like this or worse happening!" Porky Jellybelly said," Who cares? We're leaving those guys behind, they should've let us explore in the first place!"

The rest of the party partially agreed. We reached the top of the mountain. Eeky McSqueakers stepped back and her foot landed on a loose rock, she slipped and fell off the mountain. " Let's just sit down and wait, toons can't die." said Iggy. I said, " I don't know.." *my heart skipped a beat*" remember, it hurt when we fell over the fence." Everyones' face grew sad. I stood up and continued to walk, eventually the other ten followed.

We all felt guilty as we continued the journey. Captain Leroy said, " Maybe we can pick up another toon on the way, it might make us feel a little better" I said, " I don't know i toons even live here..." In an hour for the first times in our lives we started to get tired. WE started to set up a small camp and went to sleep.

Porky was the first to wake up, he was starving. He got everyone up and we ate jellybeans for breakfast. We got up and trudged onward. A little ways off we saw a cog finsihing a toon, it looked like he the last of a small group. H cleaned of his hands and walked away. " Did you see his level?" Laughs-Alot exclaimed. " Yeah, never heard of a levle 21 Penny Pincher!"Kool Bare said in agreement.

We all ran up to the shaking toons. There were six of them, two were goners. We helped up the remaining four toons and fed them jellybeans. " What happened?" I asked. They told me they snuck over here one night to get over the fence and once they did they had to battle the Penny Pincher. " Well, we just left Toontown, it's forsaken now, cogs are in the playgrounds.." I said. Chezzburger said, " Huckleberry, don't forget who started this all..."I hung my head in dissapointment.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the base

The four new toons were named: Clyde Whiskernose, Master Lloyd,Awsome, and Yuga Cheesyface. The group buried the two dead toons and then followed the Penny Pincher's tracks. On the way the four toons toold them how it was the real world out here, you could starve, be killed, or get hurt. I said," We kinda figured that out.." Clyde said, " You lost someone?" I returned, " Yup, Eeky McSqueakers." The brown dog looked sad and stared at his feet the rest of the journey. I saw the Penny Pincher ahead. It was speaking into some tree, it said, " Toons of the world, DIE!" The tree split into two, revealing an elevator. I said," C'mon and ran to him"

We destroyed the Penny Pincher with our now huge army of 15. I wore the suit and the others wore their highest level suit If there were no levels 12's in the base the story would be the Penny Pincher was sent here to train the lower levels. I repeated the passphrase," Toons of the world, DIE!"We crowded into the small elevator and were forced to endure the boring elevator music.

WE reached the bottom and I walked into a Big Wig. He picked me up by my suit and threw me across the room. "STUPID TOONS!" he yelled in anger. He was a level 36. I pulled out a wedding cake and threw, the damage it did was like a cupcake would do. He stood up and said, oh I'm the boss. The others used their higheest gags and eventually he was defeated. We got ready to leave when four level 24's arrived. Iggy said, " We're going to die!" but Willy said," Dude, really? It's fifteen on four.." After our first round we killed three. The last one knew who he wanted, he wanted Willy Wiggletoon. He pulled out a green gun and shot it at poor Willy. He dodge and it hit the yellow mouse, Awsome. The toon slowly melted to the ground. Willy screamed in rage, " YOU MONSTER!" I was still wondering how the Big Wig knew I was a toon. I asked my friend. They all agreed it was because he was a level looked across the room, there was a another elevator, it twelve circles on the top and you could tell it was about to close. " So will we get booted out of the building?" asked Iggy.

"I don't know, but I'm still worried about Toontown, I mean, all those cogs were armed with the guns that just killed Awsome. And we know what happened to Micky and Flippy..."I said in a sad tone. Clyde, Lloyd, and Yuga all said in unision," What happened to them?" " The same thing that happened to Awesome." said Chezzburger. "Well we better get going." said Laughs-Alot. We all strongly agreed and exited the creepy twelve story base.


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Battle

The 14-toon party escaped the base in one piece. Milkyway, usually quiet said," Look a tribe of toons!" He was correct, some orange dogs with dinosaur teeth arond their neck rushed around us. We said, " Stay back, we want to be friends!" One that looked like the chief said, " Oonga?" and he stuck the spear at my neck. " Ha, just kidding" he withdrew his spear and explained that they were a sort of club that escaped over the fence 25 years ago. After years and years of no civilization and having to live off the land and being afraid of being hurt they turned into a tribe. "Well" I said," it's a good thing y'all left, Toontown is in ruins now... This is probably the only surviving party you see right here..."

He looked sad, really? What happened? King Duke explained the long story, Huckleberry was too tired. The ornage dog said," Maybe we can lead a rebellion against the cogs?" "No, no, no, no, and no!" said Captain Leroy. "Why not?" said the chief. " They have these toon killing guns." continued Iggy." And we have created shields... They first tested the guns on us, so in time we created a defence." said the dog. " Great!" I said "What are we waiting for?"

The tribe supplied our team with shields and joined us. At first it was a small, 12 man expedition and it turned into a 97 man army.I said," Maybe we should attack them at their heart like they did to us?" Everyone agreed. We marched to the Cog Nation, the tribe directed switched from gags to spears and bows. I yelled my war call and we charged the first city in sight. We devastated them. They fell in hundreds, just liked we did. The city was turned into a junkyard. Their main weapons were useless on us.

After we did that we headed for Toontown. It looked like the city they just destoryed, it was all gray and black. Building after building they took over the towns and picked up hiding toons on their way. They eventually ended up in the tunnel before Toontown central, their army waws reduced to 48 toons. " In we go!" I yelled and we charged. The cogs were ready, not armed with the usual ray guns, but with swords and spears, Toontown went Medevil. We clashed and most of the toons threw off their shields ecause they were heavy, those toons were immediatly eliminated by green ooze snipers. My friends fell around me until it was Willy, Leroy, Iggy, and I. We surrended pitifully.

We were brought to the biggest HQ any of us had were thrown in front of The Chairman. My companions were dragged away to vats of green ooze." Ha! You thought that one city you sieged hurt us? No, only useless level 20's lived there. I wish you idiots would have gone further in, we wouldn't have to deal with you now." I heard a scream. " How does it feel to be the last toon alive?" he questioned. I said in return, " Great." I saw my chance, he was begining to smile, his health went to orange as he bursted in laughter. " idiot! you just forget about your friends that were killed?" His health bar lowered to red. I pulled out a wedding cake and hit him in the face. It started to blink slowly. He screamed in rage," OH NO YOU DON'T!"I dropped a piano on him and rolled on the floor laughing. He blew up. Cogs entered and saw their leader dead. One shot me and the room swirled before me. My last thoguhtd were," My goal in life is completed, I killed the chairman."


End file.
